God and Buddha
Gods (神, Kami) and Buddhas (仏, Butsu) are one of the various races in High School DxD and are a principal object of faith and worship in religions. Appearance Most Gods and Buddhas share the appearance of humans, though some (such as Sun Wukong) can have animal-like appearances, while others (such as Hades) look like nothing that could possibly be alive (a living skeleton for example). Powers and Abilities All Gods have powers surpassing those of even Satan-Class Devils, while the most powerful have been said to exceed the combined power of the present leaders of all the Three Factions of the Bible, power only rivaled by the Heavenly Dragons (and possibly the Super Devils) and exceeded by the Dragon God and True Dragon. All Gods shown, so far, have displayed expertise in their particular faction's magic system. Because of their immense power, only the weapons and powers of fellow Gods, such as the replica Mjölnir, Odin's Gungnir, or the top-tier Sacred Gears, Longinus, can significantly injure or kill them. However, while they are long-lived, with lifespans seemingly measured in millennia, Gods are not immortal, growing old and weakening in their later years. Gods are immune to the power of the Evil Pieces and those of the Brave Saints as well, so they cannot be transformed into either Angels or Devils. In Volume 10, Indra makes a comment stating that the Gods gather the thoughts and belief of humans. The purpose of this gathering is not stated, but it is hinted to have something to do with the strength and influence of their religion. Mythologies/Religions *Christian Mythology - Biblical God (Christian and Jewish) *Hindu Mythology - Hinduism **Devas **Buddhas *Norse Mythology - Norse *Greek Mythology - Greek *Japanese Mythology - Shinto *Irish Mythology * Chinese Mythology Known Gods *'God from the Bible': The original creator and leader of the Angels and creator of the Holy Sword and Sacred Gear system. He died in the Great War between the Three Factions with his right arm, the Archangel Michael, succeeding His place in maintaining His system. His death was kept a secret by the leaders of the Three Factions due to fear of the chaos and increased chances of an attack by a foreign faction (essentially any non-Christian pantheon such as the Norse Gods, Greek Gods, etc.) It was revealed that the reason God died during the war is because he put thousands of seals on an extremely powerful being known as 666 (Trihexa) and ended up fighting in the war in an exhausted state. *'Odin': The leader of the Gods in Norse mythology. A perverted yet nonetheless very powerful God who wields the legendary spear, Gungnir in battle. *'Freyr': A God from the Norse mythology, Freyr briefly appears at the end of Volume 4 discussing about the death of the God from the Bible and the current leaders of the Three Factions. *'Loki': The Evil God of the Norse mythology who tried to kill Odin and start Ragnarok but was defeated. He was the main antagonist of Volume 7. *'Thor': The God of Thunder in Norse mythology who is associated with thunder, lightning, and storms. He wields the mighty hammer, Mjölnir. *'Zeus': The ruler of the Gods in Greek mythology. He briefly appeared in Volume 10. *'Poseidon': One of the Trinity Gods of Greek mythology who rules over the sea. He wields the legendary three-pronged spear, Trident, that has the ability to control the sea. He appears in one of the side-stories and in Volume 10. *'Hades': The God of the Realm of the Dead and one of the Trinity Gods of Greek mythology, He was the main antagonist of Volumes 11 and 12 as he cooperated with the Khaos Brigade. *'Indra': The King of the Gods (Devas) and Lord of Heaven (Svargaloka) in Hindu mythology. He is also the God of war, storms, and rainfall. *'Shiva': The God of Destruction in Hindu mythology. *'Sun Wukong': Formerly a monkey Daiyoukai that became "The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha" (闘戦勝仏（とうせんしょうぶつ） Tōsen Jōbutsu). *'Xuanzang Sanzang': Formerly a human monk that traveled to India to retrieve the sutras along with Sun Wukong, becoming a Buddha in the process. He appears in the short story "Wolf's Emblem" where he served as Albion's counsellor under Sun Wukong's request. * Nezha: A deity in Chinese Taoist mythology but in High School DxD he is considered a Buddha known as Prince Nezha. He is mentioned in the short story "Wolf's Emblem" and is one of the strong fighters that Vali and his team are searching for. *'Chichigami': aka the Breast God. Served by the Seirei of Oppai. The only known God who doesn't exist in any mythology or as a member of any known faction. *'Ophis': The Dragon God. *'Balor': The Evil God of Irish Mythology with the Evil Eyes that were able to control the strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach. The actual Balor was killed by the God Lugh, while a fraction of his consciousness resides within Gasper Vladi. Trivia *Valkyries, such as Rossweisse, are considered as "Half-Gods". *Grim Reapers are a sub-species of Gods serving under Hades. *Since the Greek mythological hero, Heracles, was a "Demi-God", Heracles would also be considered as a descendant of the Gods.\ *Michael once claimed that angel's require human faith to survive. This may also apply to the God in the Bible, as well as other Gods. Michael's exact wording implies that gods and angels are also born from human faith. References Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Species Category:Terminology Category:Browse